Las Vegas strip
by Angelsheart85
Summary: They are all reawaken in order to stop the catastrophe, save lives, and rediscover love that turned them all into eternal destined lovers.Pairings are regular:Xena/Gab,Ruka/Michi and others
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes first that (in)famous thing called DISCLAIMER:**

My littleness does not own Sailor Moon! It completely belongs to the most amazing mangaka artist in the world, Naoko Takeuchi

And no, I do not own the characters from the Xena:Warrior Princess universe. This franchise belongs (unfortunately to the male person I despise the most at the moment) Rob Tapert.

Now that we made official statements...

**Warning1: **This story containt the lesbian characters so if it is not something you aprove of and are ok with, please leave my universum!  
>If you support and are ok with lesbian story and characters you are welcome! Well U re welcome even if u are not ok with that but have respect to this little piece of art I present you with here... Just refrain from any judgment, discrimination and violence!<p>

**Warning2: **Even if I started studing the English language, I may have grammar/spelling mistakes here and I ask you to correct me where I m wrong. I also didnt want to ask my beta reader to chek the story before publishing because this story is gift to her and is supposed to be a SURPRISE^^

And now THE MOST IMPORTANT THING:

_**I am, with my whole heart and soul, dedicating this story to one amazing person I was fortunate to meet here exactly a year ago My Brother-from-another-mother, you do not know how happy I am for being allowed to have you in my life, get to know you and spend amazing time in your company! Let this story tell you how much you mean to me and how grateful I am to the force that guided you to cross paths with me**_

_**Kaze no Tsurugi , you are in my heart ! And always will be, my bro ! **_

_**With dedicating this one more to Kaze no Tsurugi...**_

**I am also dedicating this to all of the amazing people I met here, and to all of the Sailor Moon and Xena fandom out there :D**

Hope U r all going to enjoy if just a lil bit this spurt of firework of my imagination ;)

**Las Vegas strip**

Another scorching day in the state of Nevada, Clark county and its Gold city of Las Vegas.

The Assistant Sheriff for Law Enforcement Operations, Xena Ryan, and the Assistant Sheriff for Law Enforcement Investigations, Haruka Tenoh, lounged pleasantly in the amazing café garden of the very ˝Caesars Palace casino˝ resort. While the former enjoyed thoroughly her plate of Greek salad, not having time to eat anything before lunch, Xena sipped slowly her Frosted Gingerbread Latte and observed the area with her eyes hidden behind the Ray-Ban dark tinted RB3362 sunglasses. Though the subjects of her attention were precisely, gorgeous women bodies swarming around one of the many pools of the ˝Caesars Palace casino˝.

˝If you continue gorging on such large amounts of food , dear, I wonder what will happen with your army of female fans in Las Vegas…˝, the observation could have been heard from the black haired, breath taking Assistant Sheriff, clad in tight black flair trousers and even tighter black shirt that accentuated not only every amazing feminine curve of her strong body and rich decollete area , but her goddess-like beauty in overall. The smile never leaving her lips, words seasoned with false mockery thrown at her blond-boyish style-haired long time best friend and colleague in the LVPD lines, handsome, and in her own way breath taking, investigation Assistant Sheriff, Haruka Tenoh.

˝Geeez I wonder what are you jealous of, after all, Xena? Of having to spend more time in the gym, than me, in order to waste all the calories, honey?˝, the owner of the silky, husky voice finally let herself be heard . ˝Though we both know with the amount of women in your bed, which is not such a bad habit maybe after all, when it comes to toning up that body of yours, I really doubt you need some extra gym time.˝ And then a soft chuckle of Tenoh´s is heard next along the raised perfect, blond brow above the emerald green eyes one could drown themselves in.

Friendly bantering of the two best buddies was something usual to hear from those two, and honestly speaking, they enjoyed the favorite type of the pass time of theirs, a lot!

˝Oh, the two of you better stop immediately! Sometimes it is too much for me to handle both of you simultaneously , and especially when I m taking the pause!˝, the dark haired Assistant Sheriff for Law Enforcement Services, Mamoru Chiba, announced jokingly, joining the two of his favorite people in the Las Vegas police department.  
>˝I´ll have a light beer, please!˝, he placed the drink order to the brunette waitress who passed them at that very moment.<p>

˝Ahahahaha, and what is Usagi going to think when I tell her that you are drinking, and especially when on duty, boy? ˝ , Haruka started laughing hysterically.

˝Oh somebody is in a very good mood today, I see˝, Mamoru counter attacked, chuckling.

˝She is just hysterically nervous because of the fact that Michiru´s and Usagi´s band will open the concert of her favorite band, and she ll finally have no place to hide from the crush of her life embodied in Michiru Kaioh. Good afternoon, to you too, Mamoru!˝, Xena responded to her younger half-brother. The striking match between those two could be seen ! Both Xena and Mamoru with piercing blue eyes and midnight dark hair, as well as irresistible mix of beauty and handsomeness in both, inherited from their mother. They only didn´t share the surname as Mamoru inherited his from his father of Japanese ancestry , Anda Chiba.

Actually, in the Las Vegas public, this trio of Sheriffs was known as Handsome and Brave. Despite the fact that two women were part of the trio, people couldn´t find better name for them. Not only do they turned others´ heads wherever they appeared at, but since the moment they stepped into the place of Assistant Sheriffs, the rate of the organized crime in Las Vegas dropped down in a dizzying manner !  
>That was the fact why Anda Chiba, as the half owner of ˝Bellagio˝ and one of Yakuza bosses in Las Vegas, harbored pure hate for the emerald eye, butch woman, and his step-daughter, too. And that was why he was always at a loss with what to do with his own son who proved to be one of the rare uncorrupted people he knew in Las Vegas, and being a member of police forces on top of it all… Sometimes Anda Chiba wondered what the future could bring for them all.<p> 


	2. Talking About Unexplained

˝And I am not nervous, nor she is my crush! Do not ever bring it up again˝, stated Haruka flatly while she and her best friend readied themselves to leave the ˝Caesar Casino˝ cafe garden, and head back to the police quarters.

˝As long as you do not mention my love life, racer˝, Xena retorted with the smug smile on her face.

˝I am not talking around about the things that are not true, conqueror˝, joked Haruka back.

But Xena remained unresponsive as she checked her phone after hearing the new coming message tone.  
>˝Well, I think we should head back asap! It seems that Captain Brass wants to see us both, Haruka.<br>Oh, do I smell work with Gil Grissome again?˝, Xena had that toothy, thirsty smile on her beautiful face, and her sapphire eyes bathed in gleams of happiness and awaited satisfaction at the very thought of meeting mysterious forensic entomologist again.

˝If I didn´t know you better, I could swear that you are secretly in love with that man, Xena.  
>And who is talking about crushes…˝, noticed green-eyed Sheriff Assistant.<p>

˝Haruka, after all you are in charge of the police investigations, and you worked with him hella lot more. Do not tell me you didn´t notice how that man´s mind work? He is a superb scientist and forensic analyst! And he is strangely amusing, too! Ah, yes, you probably focused on the female company of Grissom´s team, blondie! No wonder you couldn´t notice this amazing man.  
>So even if I have to admit having a crush… yes I have crush on that man´s mind!˝, was all that dark-haired Sheriff Assistant calmly said while they were heading back to their respective jobs.<p>

˝Ok, as you wish, princess.˝

˝What did you just call me?˝, asked Xena.

˝Huh?˝, was Haruka´s dumb response to the tone of Xena´s voice and the question she imposed.

˝Haruka, you just called me princess, and I asked you to explain that my friend˝, retorted blue-eyed woman slowly. She noticed that Haruka was absent-minded at the moment she addressed her best friend, so Xena was not angry about the momentarily given nick-name.

˝Oh, well, you see˝, started the racer while they were walking the sidewalk back to the quarters, ˝sometimes I have a strange feeling that you and me met somewhere before…˝

And then Xena cut her in the mid-sentence laughing out loudly:˝Duh, silly, we know each other almost since childhood! What is happening to you?˝

But car-lover remained with the frown and glassed eye-expression on her face like she was not present:˝But it is nothing like that, Xena! I really do have a feeling that we know each other from somewhere else, and some strange feeling is there when I look at Mamoru and you … and even Sheriff Setsuna agrees. She told me she feels the same about us three when she is with us. Despite the fact that we all know each other for long… there is something more to that and it is something I cannot explain !˝, Haruka remained unmoving, with the look glued to some invisible spot on the sidewalk, lost in her own world.

Xena was dumbfounded at the spot, wandering if Haruka was delirious or something.  
>˝You are crazy, Haruka!˝, she snorted with the irritating expression on her face, passed beside the blond companion and entered the building not waiting for the other to move.<p> 


	3. Leaving the city of Tokyo

Michiru hated early, winter mornings in Tokyo! And that was an ultimate statement!  
>Being the member of the one and only ˝Within Temptation Tribute band˝ in the world, beside bringing the love that Michiru had toward ˝Within Temptation˝ to its pick, had also limitless perks. But getting up at 5 am to catch the plain, and in the middle of December, was not something Michiru counted among the aforementioned perks.<br>It was 5:30 and she was on her way to the two taxis parked in front of the ˝Conrad Tokyo˝ hotel, and the five other members of her band who awaited her in the blister 5am coldness.

˝Maybe we could had left with Usagi and Sony yesterday, Michiru. It is much warmer during the day than in the early morning, to catch the plain˝, whined Minako. Michiru Kaioh, the lead vocal of the tribute band was ready to snap back at her long term friend and fellow member of the band, but her already awakened consciousness decided against it. She offered them all her impeccable smile that came straight from the heart, because Michiru loved her friends dearly: ˝Lets just take the cabs and head to the airport. Once you are inside the plain, Mina, you ll forget about this torture. After all, you have someone to warm you up even before we arrive there, and you know that Usagi exchanged her ticket for yesterda´s ride only because her reason for warming up is in Vegas˝, stated blue-haired singer and winked at Minako causing her and Rei to blush.

Michiru, Ami and Makoto took one cab, while Rei, Minako and Miyuki made themselves comfortable in the second one and then they headed for the ˝Haneda Airport˝ where they would catch 7:30am flight back to Las Vegas, finally.

˝Not that it was bad to come to my birthplace from time to time…˝, thought breath-taking blue-haired beauty named Michiru, while the cab speeded up leaving the city of Tokyo behind them.


	4. Making the Band

And before we embark on the further journey to see how the characters and story are developing... Few words of explanations and warnings 

Characters of Miyuki and Sony, as well as Ria who will be the future character introduced, are based upon real life characters, and you have the complete freedom to use your imagination and picture them for yourself the way you imagine them to be.

**Disclaimer1:** Some of the characters mentioned in my story so far, and those who will make their appearance very soon, as the story develops, are not mine. They will appear because somehow my imagination refuses to base some of the scenes and actions without them present . ˝CSI Las Vegas˝ and ˝Criminal Minds˝, and the characters from the shows, deserve the little tribute I will pay to them by introducing them and making them take part in the events along the way.  
>˝CSI Las Vegas˝ belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS Television, ˝Criminal Minds˝ belongs to Jeff Davis and again CBS Broadcasting Company.<br>I use them in my story not in order to gain any profit out of it but only in order to pay them the sincere tribute because these are the two of some of the best tv shows ever created.

**And the boring Disclaimer2: **Nor I own Xena and Sailor Moon characters , too! Basing the story upon them is my way of paying the utmost respect and love to the characters and their creators!

**And the last thing but not the least important: **For all those who read my stories but are not, for some reason, familiar with the characters, you can get to know them at least in their physical appearance through the photo album I made at my Facebook page. The name of the album is:

_For all those who follow my stories at www fanfiction net _

**Las Vegas Strip 4 **

_Michiru´s POV_

Music is my first love. Music is my life. I had been introduced to music at the very moment of my birth, I am sure.  
>Since that faithful day there is not a day passing by I do not find myself relaxing or dancing and singing in tune with my favourite songs.<br>At the age of five, mother and father used the opportunity to introduce me to my another love and that would be - violin. Yes, music again, but life wouldn´t exist if there was no music . You have to agree!  
>Universe is made of music and everything is in tune with the universal band that orchestrates our lives and existence all around this vast space.<p>

Somehow I thought that I wouldn´t be able to fall in love with music more than I already had, but you see, I was wrong. My favourite band stripped me off my doubts at my age of 21.  
>When I heard ˝Within Temptation˝ for the first time, I found out that there are new dimensions of love toward music, possible and existing . And then , after devoting my every day to their every song for a year, the idea popped in my mind and I vowed I will find the way to start the tribute band devoted to them, somehow. Because I thought and I am still sure that Sharon and guys deserve to be honoured somehow, and what would be the better way of honouring everything they gave to us since 1996.<br>If some cult bands like ˝Metallica˝ or ˝Iron Maden˝ had like hundreds of tribute bands around the world, why wouldn´t one amazing band, and band like no other in the world, have one tribute of their own?

I remember being stuck with the idea in my mind for a very long time, and at one moment I lost my faith that I would ever be able to make my dream come true. Then life again proved me wrong, and suddenly I found myself surrounded by wonderful friends, who had been, also, musically gifted. Though, what made it all much more weirder, which proves that there is some form of divine intervention, was:

Their musical talent matched perfectly my idea and needs of starting the ˝WT˝-tribute band

Four of them were avid listeners and fans of ˝Within Temptation˝ for quite some time already, and the other three of them agreed on joining us wholeheartedly because they were so engrossed in the idea of creating the rock band. Especially Usagi and Minako who already dreamt of something like that for a long time now.

So after introducing all of my friends to each other and bringing them together, this is how we structured ourselves… Let me introduce my, in-love-over-hills-with-music band members, now:

Rei Hino, also Shinto priestess (yes I know you already find it odd), is the bass guitar,

Her lovely, so full-of-life girlfriend, complete opposition to the introverted Rei, Minako Aino is our rhythm guitarist. Trust me when I say that you really want to hear her guitar solos. She totally rocks when she looses herself into that short-lived world during our many onsets. And when she and Rei need to bring some song parts up alone, they complement each other in such an amazing manner, that I wonder if those two actually know how much they love each other.

Makoto Kino is on drums since our very beginnings, and her inexhaustible energy is what saved us many times before. When we are on stage, completely exhausted after many performances we have in row, her magnificent perceptiveness makes her take a lead only for a moment. And the very short moment of her toms ride finished with all-too-powerful single drum stroke upon the floor tom is what brings us to life and give us the energy needed to go to the end.

Our genius on the keyboards, and the shyest person I have ever known, is Ami Mizuno. I can freely call her the brain of our band. She has such a feeling when it comes to music that she is able to notice the slightest mistake any of us make, correct us gently as a mother would, and give us few tips on when, why and how, so with her we never worry that we can sound bad, inexperienced and amateur-like. Since she and Makoto finally admitted their feelings for each other and paired up, I think we sound even better and more powerful.

Sony U, how she likes to call herself shortly, is our lead guitarist . The way she holds everyone´s attention with her long riffs, and how she complements the rhythm guitar, makes me wonder if she actually taught Jeff Young, Zakk Wylde, Terry Balsamo or Ritchie Blackmore what she knows, instead of learning the craft from them.

Miyuki Ono is our cellist and the viola virtuoso, and was with us since the beginning. But she is leaving us due to the fact that she signed the contract with ˝New National Theatre Opera˝ in Tokyo.  
>So at the moment we are in search for the new member to fulfil this position.<p>

The most loveable being, in my opinion, but lets admit, the clumsiest person you have ever met, too, is Usagi Tsukino. And our dear, baby-blue-eyed princess, how we also call her, is our , I mean mine, back vocal.

Because my littleness, named Michiru Kaioh is the lead vocalist of our tribute band. And with the most pleasant inward sigh, I must admit that I secretly enjoy this role because the voice of Sharon den Adel, no other ordinary, vocally uneducated person can match and surpass. So even trying to carry out this role, no matter how hard it is, is actually quite fulfilling!

And the person I´m introducing at the very end is, well, surely not the least important in the work of our band, but actually the most important one. She has been with us since the very beginning, when we tried to strike few failing attempts at arranging the gigs in some underground clubs of Las Vegas, to begin with. She took us under her wing, though I honestly do not know why, as people whose carriers she manages are everything but rock bands, nor she listens to rock herself. Subscribe it to the destiny´s fits, I am thoroughly grateful for since we met our manager Gabrielle. Petite, green eyed, short haired woman, with the habit of babbling a lot sometimes, making jokes all the time, thus making the perfect company for Usagi and Minako, Gabrielle led us into the overall business in a short period of time. And made us not Las Vegas or even national, but international stars, launching us high as the one and only ˝Within Temptation˝ tribute band.  
>And we love each other dearly. But literally! She is our mother and the best friend we can have, and not in the terms of business only. She has been there for all of us throughout the years, personally, whenever we needed a friend, shoulder to cry on, someone for a shopping spree, hanging out or anything else. Gabrielle is the cherry on top of our big, silly family!<p>

And this is the way we want it to be!


	5. Another form of heat in LV

So, people lets rock´n´roll again! I didn´t wanna procrastinate any longer as the story is kinda already on the tip of my tongue, so it is better to deliver it than let it stale.

**And now the standard disclaimers I suddenly start to enjoy (if u wanna joke about it)** :  
>I do not own Sailor Moon, Xena TWP, CSI Las Vegas and Criminal Mind´s characters I m using in the story, nor places and facilities I mention (sad, isn´t it). It is all for the sake of the story build up and the sake of entertaining you all, myself as well as paying the much necessary tribute to the best anime in the world and the best tv shows ever made. I ll even buy the copyright right on Xena one day from Robert Tapert (did I mention how much I dislike the guy?) but no, fans, I wont make a movie .<p>

I also apologize to all of the real-life people I use here as my characters! ;)

Thanks to all of you who want to see me writing, to all of you who encourage me to go on, to all of you who give me much needed appreciation and energy to continue! This is all for you and my way to thank you.

And especially from this chapter on thanx to my friend Anna who made me swerve a bit from the path I wanted my story to go by giving me the idea how to build the story onward. I really wanna thank you for making me believe in myself and making me see that I actually can do the things I was not ready to believe I could!

Biiiiiiiiiig Hello to the person this story is dedicated to with the hope she will read the story one day :P

**Warning: **Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department is also known as Metro. I´d use it as the future reference to the LVMPD.

_Unsub_ is the abbreviation for the Unknown Subject as the criminal offenders are known if they are still not identified.

_MO _– is the abbreviation for the Modus Operandi , mode of operation.

_BAU_- Behaviour Analysis Unit

_SSA_-Supervisory Special Agent

**And the last thing but not the least important: **For all those who read my stories but are not, for some reason, familiar with the characters, you can get to know them at least in their physical appearance through the photo album I made at my Facebook page. The name of the album is:

_For all those who follow my stories at www fanfiction net _

**Las Vegas Strip 5 **

_LVMPD headquarters, Martin L. King Boulevard, Las Vegas, 2pm_

˝I´ve heard that Setsuna will appoint Jim Brass as the Under Sheriff?˝

˝Why don´t you just ask him now when we meet him, Haruka? It will surely satisfy your curiosity˝, replied dark-haired Sheriff Assistant with her trade mark smirk, on her and Haruka´s short stroll to the conference room.

˝I am not curious. Am just happy that a man like him will be given the position he deserves after so many years of quality service to the Metro. I wonder why Setsuna didn´t have her finger into the election of the CSI supervisor, too. I also agree that Grissom was the best selection for the position with Willows as the nightshift supervisor. I swear, I will never understand why Eckley was chosen in the end˝, Haruka replied seriously.

˝Neither me, Haruka, but do not let Setsuna hear you now cause you know it is painful topic even for her˝, Xena warned her.

˝Setsuna is here?˝, Haruka was astonished, ˝She is not in the Detention Centre facilities?˝

˝She said to me that she is very much worried about the case Brass will fill us about. That is why she is attending this meeting. When she says that you may imagine what kind of things we might deal with. Otherwise Brass would not ask for the involvement of the three of the assistant sheriffs if it was not beyond his abilities to solve the case with his team˝, was all that was heard from the blue-eyed beauty before the two of them entered the conference room in the new building of the LVMPD.

… … …

˝Yes, I remember that almost nothing was found by the Grissom´s forensic team on both crime scenes during the investigation˝, said Haruka.

˝Well this time we found the board of the last abducted victim, broken to pieces.˝, Captain of the LVPD proved the fears of all those present in the room. ˝Though, again, we weren´t able to find any fingerprints, but the board is still processed and the moment our lab assistants find anything, I will let you know.˝

˝So, we actually may fear the progression of the unsub behaviour now? Is it what you want to tell us Brass?˝, finally Setsuna uttered after listening intently his report on the case, ˝And it is happening now that we have few important things going on in the city…˝, she sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

˝Do you have some slight hint on the profile of the unsub?˝ , was her next question.

˝Well, honestly I am afraid that it is time for us to request the presence of the FBI behavioural analysts on this case, as you suggested earlier, Sheriff˝ , said Brass.

Haruka and Xena exchanged glances.

˝So does it mean we are announcing the hunt on the serial killer, Setsuna?˝ , asked green-eyed tomboy impatiently, ˝Why had not we done it earlier when you first gave a thought about calling Hotchner over? Maybe we could have prevented another person gone missing! ˝, she almost yelled while Setsuna made her way out to her office.

˝With all due respect Brass, you know how much we believe in you and your team but we smelled it is much more serious when he dumped the body of the first victim and abducted second one˝, Haruka turned to Brass while Xena starred in the invisible spot of the conference room table.

˝No hard feelings˝ smiled Brass bitterly, ˝ We just hoped it was not what we were afraid of the most.˝

˝Ok, guys, I ´ve just finished the conversation with Aaron Hotchner ˝, Setsuna was back to the conference room after few minutes. ˝ He and his team will be here in two and a half hours. I will let them set up their temporary office here . Brass, please call Grissom and ask him to join us tonight at 7pm cause we will all meet here at that time. Xena, Haruka, call Mamoru, please and fill him on this, then the three of you and Brass get back here at 7. We will see what to do next when we brief the FBI team… Is it ok with you guys?˝, Setsuna asked.

They all nodded with silently uttered:˝Yeah…˝, coming from the Captain of the LVPD.

˝And, Xena, please apologize to Mamoru for snatching him from Usagi on his day off!˝, was last heard from the Sheriff on the trio´s way out. Xena chuckled and closed the door behind her.

…

On the other side of the States, FBI BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and five of his supervisory special agents: Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr Spencer Reid and David Rossi, boarded the plain to Las Vegas.


	6. And Unexpected

**Apology**: I simply cannot believe with my own eyes that I updated the story in November last year O.o !  
>I am truly embarrassed by my lack of inspiration and the ideas for the continuation, but here I am trying to make amends to you guys by adding at least one chapter today! I have to do it or I ll hate myself very much! I lost a track of time, I was hoping for the ideas to hop in my brain , but there are no more excuses for not writing and updating… I hope my mission is going to be successful tonight! …<p>

**Addition after writing this chapter**: And I thought writers here were exaggerating when they were telling that they needed HOURS to write a single chapter O.o I truly apologize now to all of you whose words I had previously doubted!

**Las Vegas Strip 6**

Not being aware of the fact that her life will take a twist and turn this very day, Xena, accompanied by Haruka, stepped inside their favorite coffee spot in the City of Vegas. ˝Sunrise Coffee˝ house was the only spot the two of them hit whenever they felt up to a cup of genuine, quality coffee, one could hardly find in Las Vegas and the whole of the U.S.A. as well. Or better said, the spot the two of them and Mamoru hit frequently.  
>But this time not only the three of them decided to spend some time there before heading back to the quarters at 7pm as arranged with Setsuna.<p>

˝Hey, sister, over here, ˝Mamoru waved to the two Assistant Sheriffs . When a pair of green and a pair of blue eyes turned in his direction, all they were able to see was Usagi´s precious ˝Mamo-chan˝ buried in the bunch of overly loud women that surrounded him, with the exception of one blue-haired woman whose look was glued to Haruka.

˝You knew they were going to be here, Xe? ˝ ,Haruka asked her best friend.

Blinking in disbelief at the sight in front of her , all that Xena could master out accompanying the frown on her face was incoherent mumbling that Haruka took as ˝No˝ , before moving past Xena …

˝Let´s see if we can find some space available next to your brother, conqueror, ˝ and a trade mark smirk brought Assistant Ryan back from her stupor and her wishing to turn on her heels and leave the premises , cause she really didn´t feel like being surrounded by such a loud crowd , at least not today when a hell of a job awaited them upon the return to the LVPD headquarters.

She followed Haruka rolling her eyes in the process, and the two of them joined the bunch in few seconds.

Xena managed to squeeze herself between Mamoru and Rei on his left side, and that was a cunning move cause the only other chair available at the table was the one right beside Michiru and Xena , knowing her brother and Usagi had probably planned such an occurrence in advance , decided to play along.

Namely, all of them knew Haruka developed a crush on Michiru the moment they met few years ago, but she never mustered the courage to approach the blue-haired musician for some reason. So every and each of the persons available at the table in ˝Sunrise˝ today had arranged many times already for the two of them to appear at the same places at the same time, but even the plan of the smartest of them , Amy, hadn´t worked. Therefore they gave in, I mean all of them except Usagi, who always had a trick up her sleeve and vowed to never get tired of arranging Michiru and Haruka´s meetings until Haruka gave up and approached Michiru for once. They were all aware of this little dance that has been occurring in front of them all this time, of the fact that Michiru stoically and patiently waited for Haruka to approach while the other simply refused to do so… But none of them except Xena knew the reasons behind Haruka´s behavior.

_**Flashback ~ **_

_˝I must agree with Rei and Makoto, Haruka! You really act childish in Michiru´s presence. Whenever we come to their gigs and they all join us, or wherever you two meet, you play cool and indifferent, although it is plain clear you won´t have a problem telling her about your feelings! ˝_

_˝Oh, Xe, cmon, stop the tirade. Same story every time! Aren´t you tired of this? I have my reasons, you know them and if you don´t, let me repeat them like a millionth time already! I don´t even know if she is into women, none of her band members know anything about her love life except that she s single, although they are like a family. She told no one about those feelings you all assume she has for me , and you know me, I only play a safe bet. Telling her , exposing myself to her is not a safe bet for me, and you know rejected by her…_

_So if you plan on scolding me like a child all over again, pull over, I ll walk home!˝_

_˝Oh she just accidently takes her place beside you and does not take her eyes off of you all night long, because she does not like you. Yes you are right, blondie. That is how one disinterested person behaves! This is the last time I am telling you this, and when she grows tired of waiting on you to make a move you will only have yourself to blame! I simply wonder just how you became a Sheriff when you are that blind to some obvious things ˝were the last words Xena had given Haruka three months ago regarding Michiru and the problem at hand, but things hadn´t progressed much since then. _

Back to the present tense… Haruka only gave I-know-you-planned-this look to Usagi and Mamoru , but took her sit beside the object of her dreams gladly. And decided not to be mouth kept shut and all shy today.

˝What is that you are having?˝she asked the blue-eyed lead vocal , but when Michiru met her stare, her throat went dry and she was mesmerized by those magnificent blue eyes all over again.

˝Oh, their vanilla cinnamon latte with a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie is to die for , and if you haven´t already tried, which would be a wonder as you are regular here according to my knowledge, now is the time, ˝answered the musician not taking her eyes off of Haruka´s at all… And it took a lot of strength for the Assistant Sheriff for Law Enforcement Investigations to calm herself this time and not to take the chance to shut this beautiful mouth in front of her with a kiss. So she used the moment to cool of a bit when the waitress approached, and she ordered the latte, while Xena followed with her usual Truffle Berry.

˝… and then Sets just told us to apologize to your girlfriend from taking you away from her on your day off, brother,˝ Xena continued her conversation with Mamoru giving apologetic smile to Usagi , ˝but at least you have two more hours to spend before we head back. And yes your suspicions proved true. We had to ask FBI for help. Otherwise , Brass thinks we might end up empty handed for a long time. Setsuna and Brass will brief Hotchner´s team and we are expected to be there at 7pm sharp, you know how appreciative of time Miss Meioh is, ˝she added with a chuckle,˝and I think we won´t sleep for the next few days at all,˝Xe finished with a raised brow and a smile.

˝You really won´t let my Mamo-chan sleep , Xe? But whyyyyyyy? ˝, whined Usagi innocently with a worried look on her face, and as usual her friends erupted in loud friendly teasing and laughing at their most loveable companion, when suddenly a panting voice interrupted the cheerful air at the table, ˝Hey girls I am sincerely sorry for being late, but you know how it is with Myke and his crew, and then the traffic, I wish I had wings so I can…˝, the voice continued, but when Xena´s blue eyes met her green one´s, Gabrielle was left speechless for the first time in her life.


	7. The Overture

Some say 7 is a lucky number… So let me se if this chapter turns actually good and of some quality unlike the previous one…  
>It´s Sunday, I am up to a challenge, brain wheels are in motion and the ideas are running wild…<p>

**Las Vegas Strip 7**

˝We are going to be at the opening exhibition of Rey Demolo´s new paintings at 10pm if you can join us. I am not sure about the others, but Ami, Gabrielle and me are surely heading there tonight. I hadn´t missed any of his exhibitions here so far, as his work is the work of true artist and something so rare to see nowadays in the art world. It will take place at Bellagio´s art gallery, so you will be able to find us there… If you are interested of course, ˝added the blue-haired beauty with a mysterious smile.

˝I actually forgot when was the last time I had some relaxing time out of work . Since we were promoted Assistant Sheriffs I do not recall a day off and I bet Xena and Mamoru do not, too. We´d be glad to be in such a fine company tonight, but the case we reopened after the abduction is going to keep us busy for quite a while, I think , ˝ responded Haruka with the expression of regret painted clearly across her face.

˝Well, in case you are going to be able to join us tonight, this is my number, let me know. And if you don´t … well some other time maybe… and not only at our gigs, ˝was all Michiru said handing her business card to tongue-tied Haruka, but Mamoru saved his best friend the further embarrassment in front of the blue-haired princess:

˝Do you think that my sister just developed a new crush, Haru? ˝

˝Well I have finally something to tease her about and shut her up when she mentions certain somebody next time, Chiba, ˝ added the blond racer looking in the direction of Xena and Gabrielle locked in a conversation, both with huge grins on their faces, and completely oblivious to their surrounding. Haruka´s smug grin was still in place when Michiru asked:

˝Oh and unattainable Assistant Sheriff Haruka Tenoh has a certain somebody? ˝

And that was the moment when Haruka realized her slip of tongue , but Haruka wouldn´t be Haruka if she couldn´t turn the situation to her advantage, and this time she decided to simply do so:

˝Well, all there is to say is that she teases me sometimes about certain blue-haired, blue-eyed leading vocal of WT tribute band whose gigs I never seem to miss for years now,˝ she added with a chuckle and then walked away to her Toyota 2000GT, leaving Michiru dumbfounded .

˝Ahahahahaha ,˝ Mamoru couldn´t stop laughing while he was approaching the racer´s only true love at the moment, embedded in the form of the aforementioned Toyota. He took the passenger seat :˝I thought I would never be able to see a person turn out to be brave and a coward at the same time, but you successfully proved me wrong, Haru, ˝ he added good naturedly. The only answer he got was that same trade-mark smug smirk on his best friends face.


	8. Thus It Began

**Las Vegas Strip 8**

**LVMPD headquarters, Martin L. King Boulevard, Las Vegas, 6:55pm**

˝Xena, Haruka, Mamoru, thank you for joining us. Meet the Unit Chief of the BAU Aaron Hotchner and his team: SSAs Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Doctor Spencer Reid. SSA David Rossi is already at the latest crime scene and you will meet him somewhat later.

Please take your seats so Mr. Grissom can update us with the latest findings of his forensic team,˝ added Sheriff Setsuna Meioh before Haruka and Xena took their respective places at the table in the conference room of the Metro.

˝And yes, I apologize once more for ruining your day off Mamoru,˝were the last words she uttered with the look of sincere apology on her face, before Grissom started the introduction to the results he got from the lab:

˝As you all already know, our team wasn´t able to gather any substantial evidence from any of the previous two crime scenes, and yes I say two crime scenes, because we think this is the third abduction performed by the same unsub. We decided to relate the case of the missing child from three months ago to this case because the victims look similar to one another. All three of them are blue haired and green eyed, at the approximately close age of 8 and 9. I know what interests all of you now is if we found any evidence at the last, the third crime scene in the skate park, and I may inform you that yes, our team found something. But something completely unrelated to the unsub so far. Namely there was a partial fingertip at the skate board found in the park, but what makes it interesting is that the fingertip belongs to the 18 year old teenager , Jackie W. , found dead on the outskirts of Nevada desert a year ago. And his forefinger was missing then. ˝

˝So what you actually want to tell us is that our unsub hadn´ t abducted only those three kids you were talking about, but might had killed more people in the past? And that J. W. might be considered his victim as well? , ˝ asked Haruka, while Xena and Mamoru only listened and observed the situation in the room so far.

˝These are the evidences we just came across during the investigation the LVPD undertook, and I know all of this seem so unrelated to all of you. We just cannot speculate yet, ˝was Grissom´s answer, ˝and there was also a partial shoe print on the broken board, right across the middle. Though we couldn´t find out yet what the shoe or boot label is nor who the manufacturer and the distributors are.˝

˝But looking at the picture of the skate board from your crime scene, Mr. Grissom, we may actually conclude something, ˝ SSA Derek Morgan decided to jump in, ˝Namely if there were no witnesses, if we assume that it is true that only the boy and the unsub were present at the moment , and we have a broken board and the partial print, it seems that the unsub broke the board which leads me to the conclusion that he lost his temper and control for a moment for some reason and slipped this time, leaving us with that print at the moment of his blind rage. And that is something we can hold on to at the moment.˝

˝Well, I just hope that the board is the only thing that was broken at the moment, Derek, and that boy is still alive and unharmed, ˝added Prentiss with a sigh, her expression matching the one on J.J.´s face.

˝Ok, I think that is all we came up with till now, regretfully. But I hope that our joined forces now will bring something more so we can catch him before he strikes again,˝ the voice of Sheriff Setsuna broke the momentary silence in the room.

˝According to your information, Sheriff, he abducted those three victims in the last three months, in span of a month each of them? ˝, asked Arron Hotchner.

˝Actually yes, ˝Setsuna responded, ˝and the last abduction took place like three weeks ago…˝

˝Then we will need to work at a great speed and to gather as much info as possible in a short period of time, so my team can build a profile of the unsub, ˝Unit Chief of the BAU added.

˝Haruka, as the assistant of the investigations unit, you will work with Grissom´s lab, Mamoru, if Chief Hotchner agrees , you and Xena will work closely with his team then. If you all agree I will announce that this meeting is over and that all of us can get back respectfully to our jobs and see what we can do. Chief Hotchner, I do not doubt you and your team are jet legged and if you want, go and have some rest, we can continue this early in the morning. My team will work on this somewhat more tonight and if we come up with anything you will be updated that very moment.˝

˝Thank you Miss Meioh, but 9.30pm is still early for us. If you don´t mind having us around, we would like to stay and work with you some more before we had to the hotel, ˝ was Hotchner´s reply.

˝Then make yourself comfortable and feel like at home. I thank you once more on the behalf of the LVMPD for accepting our invitation! If you need me I will be in the lab with Grissom´s team and Haruka, as there is something I would like to discuss with Supervisor Eckley, ˝ Sheriff added.

**˝Fine Art Gallery Bellagio˝, 9:46pm**

Blue-haired music genius ended her phone conversation and approached her manager and band member Gabrielle and Ami: ˝Haruka just let me know they are going to spend all night in the office probably and that they won´t even be able to meet us after the exhibition either. ˝

˝Then I guess it is better for us to head in, Michiru. It is already enough crowded,˝added blond , petite woman beside her.

˝Yes, mother,˝ responded Ami and Michiru in unison with mirth colouring the laughter of three gorgeous women entering the exhibition hall just few seconds afterward.


	9. The Preparations

**Song used in this chapter: **Within Temptation – In the Middle of the Night

**Las Vegas Strip 9**

˝Um, did Mamoru tell you what else would Usa like to have for lunch,˝ asked Haruka.

˝No, that would be all… These are all the orders you had to pick up, so I wish you a pleasant afternoon with Miss Kaioh, blondie! ˝, was all the raven-haired woman added with a laugh to her blond best friend before Haruka responded and turned off her cell phone hand free set:

˝Oh like you are not jealous for missing the opportunity to see Gabrielle because Setsuna needed you to stay in.˝ and with that the conversation was over. Just in time Haruka reached her destination in the form of the Smith Center for Performing Arts. She parked in front and wondered if, despite being the arm forces operative, she would be able to enter the Reynolds Hall and enjoy the rehearsal Michiru´s band has before they depart for a break.

**A few minutes later…**

…_You've been playing my mind through my wishes.  
>You can feel that we're haunting the truth.<br>Don't know – I can't hold on – always losing control._

_In the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on<br>It's a world gone astray.  
>In the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>Someone keeps searching<br>And shatters your life  
>It will never be afraid<br>In the middle of the night… …_

And the last swap sound of Minako´s guitar was heard wrapping up the last song they decided to rehearse before the first break they were going to have since the moment they stepped in the Reynolds Hall early this morning.

Michiru opened her eyes when the last sound died away and looked right in the direction she expected Sheriff Tenoh to be. Her feeling didn´t betray her. She gave a warm smile to the person hiding in the shadows of the concert hall they were occupying and then turned to her band:

˝Ria, you got it completely today! I am satisfied beyond words! You fell perfectly in sink with the orchestra . Now girls, I think it is time to make first big break this afternoon and grab something to eat before we continue. I would like to thank to the Philharmonic Orchestra members for all of your patience today and for sticking with us the last week or so. I will see you all here at 6pm sharp, so we can practice a few more songs and see how it all goes before we call it a day at 8pm as expected. Thank you all once more.˝ And the applause was heard when Michiru finished her small speech of gratitude to her band and the orchestra that will accompany them during the concert Within Temptation decided to finally hold in Las Vegas after a long time of persuasion from their fans who hadn´t been able to attend the big concert they had in Los Angeles for the west coast part of the US. But more because of Michiru herself, as Sharon den Adel, leading vocal of the most famous symphonic rock band in the world, knew just how much the girl dedicated to the love she had for Sharon and Robert´s band and how much she contributed to the fame Within Temptation gained in the United Stated by spreading their music around with her tribute band.

Blue-haired singer was the first to get off the concert hall stage and join her band manager who patiently waited for her in the first row:˝I´ve just herd from Sharon. She sent her greetings to all of you and confirmed that they will be here on February, 2nd . But they won´t manage the early flight as promised because one of their children got sick and this time Sharon don´t want to leave Robert to take care about them alone. She apologized and told me to tell you that you will start the joined rehearsals on 3rd , ˝ Gab finished the updating of her favorite ˝daughter˝, as she called all of the band members , and that was their internal joke when they were together,˝ but it seems you are more eager to meet the tall, handsome blonde, darling ,today, than to hear the news I have for you˝ she added with a loop side grin.

˝Oh, just leave the warnings aside today ˝Mom˝, ˝ added Michiru in mocking desperation rolling her eyes good naturedly, ˝Join us for lunch. Xena probably sent your favorite cupcakes via Haruka, so yu can update me about everything while we eat. My stomach is protesting very much at the moment and surely not for anything other than food.˝ She winked to Gabrielle and sped up to greet Haruka before other band members join them for lunch Sheriff Tenoh brought along.

˝You seem so happy to see me today, princess, ˝joked Haruka when Michiru got close to her.

˝Well, Tenoh, if that is sashimi inside one of the bags you tagged along I have a reason to be happy, don´t I? ˝, marine-haired beauty decided to play along with one of the most famous flirts in Las Vegas.

˝Topped with rice and some miso soup, only for you princess, and I hope I didn´t make any mistake adding them to your order. I am sure, hearing about your dedication to these preparations, that you didn´t have a proper meal since you stepped inside this building today. Now let´s get you fed and satisfied so I can go back to the quarters with my consciousness at ease, love,˝ and with those words spoken and the warm hand that took hers dragging her gently outside the Smith Center, Haruka left Michiru speechless and without any wish for playing any form of outwitting that very day.

All that she was able to respond with in order not to look too dumb in front of the woman who had her heart stolen for a long period of time already, was a whisper and a laugh she tried to calm her emotions with: ˝Then I think we better hurry before Usagi attack all of the food you brought for us.˝

And they were out in a bright lit day followed by Rei, Minako, Sony, Ria, Usagi, Makoto and Ami not far behind.


	10. friends-family-love

**Note:** _I know I myself sometimes hate notes and disclaimers and usually go straight to reading the story skipping the aforementioned pieces of writings, but I know I have to add those myself for the sake of the story.  
>Namely, I finally got hit by the fact that not developing other characters properly and leaving them just mentioned here and there would not be fair somehow…<br>Therefore __**NOTE No1**__ would be that the story might take up on length cause of my all-characters development, while the __**NOTE No2**__ would be - I decided to mold story into multi fandom story for the sake of paying respect to many things and characters I like. So beside Sailor Moon and Xena which are the basics of the story and already woven CSI and Criminal Minds characters in the story with Within Temptation to add the flavor, there would probably be characters from the tv show Sanctuary threw in at some point and…dunno… whatever else my mind may come up with along the way.  
>Thnx for understanding :D Do not, I repeat, do not kill me for that cause I cannot help myself being in love with various things ^^<em>

**Las Vegas Springs Preserve, March, 12****th****, 2012, 5:30pm**

Warm March sun was bathing the 180 acres of Las Vegas Springs Preserve natural habitat where Ami and Makoto liked to spend most of their spare time together, when away from tours, gigs, rehearsals and many additional activities they were wrapped up in all the time, seemingly never able to get out of their busy schedule. Today Rei accompanied them, being in need of some company and off the busy Vegas streets, after heated argument she had with Minako in the early afternoon.

˝This has never happened before, Rei. So, why is she that much upset?˝ , inquired Makoto, sad to see one of her best friends shattered and unable to gather herself for hours already. Ami walked by her side, fingers intertwined with her lover´s hand that held her close in brunette´s gentle embrace, and she silently observed Rei, letting Makoto be the one who spoke with their best friend.

˝I think it all stems from her bad experience with men throughout her life˝, Rei replied somewhat absentmindedly. ˝She always had to prove herself to her father for whom everything she had done had never been enough, than to Alan, and you know how it ended… And she is scared out of her wits that her performance during the concert opening won´t be good enough in contrast to the WT guitarists, only because they are male. I tried to reason with her, because I do understand her fear, but she wouldn´t listen and that threw us into the argument. She acts like we didn´t meet with them and like they didn´t show us support and especially complimented her on the performance she had that day.˝

˝Rei, she is with Michiru at the moment, right?˝ , chirped blue haired genius girl from the protective embrace Makoto was holding her in during their walk through the Springs park.  
>On Rei´s silent nod Ami continued:˝Then you know there is truly nothing to worry about. Whenever Minako is upset she talks to any of us beside you, and you know that usually Michiru is the one to resonate with her the best. So, you ll see that once you are home tonight, Minako will be her old self again. Just give her time and space and show her again that you are always there for her. You were always there to catch her whenever she was about to fall throughout the course of this life, and we all know you will always be there for her no matter what. You are the one that should not be worried at all, Rei.˝<p>

˝But again, buddy, thank you for talking to us and sharing with us the burden that troubled you. You know that it means a lot to Ami and me, that you are not closing it all in and building walls again. We are glad that you trust us and feel free to be open around your family, Rei, ˝ added Makoto warmly when they halted to a stop before heading inside the Springs library where Ami needed to borrow some books for the exam she was preparing.

˝I know guys,˝ was all she added with a modest smile and in silent gratitude for being able to have such amazing friends closer than a family could have ever been to her.

**At the same time in Las Vegas Natural History Museum, Marine Life Gallery**

Minako felt almost completely calmed after spending time with Michiru volunteering for children in the Natural History Museum. Both she and Michiru were on the same wave length when it comes to children as they like to spend time with them a lot, and they felt both free and calm surrounded by those inquisitive heads and innocent smiles. But her worry hadn´t completely dissipated and she still felt like being choked by the prospect of failing Michiru and band on that grand day they are all so eagerly waiting for.

˝Should I remind you, young lady, that Ruude and Robert were impressed by your solo performance and the performance of the bend when we finally met them? Jeroen was, too, but you saw how silent and withdrew he can be and that was the only reason he hadn´t uttered a word. Not to mention he was smitten by you completely, and don ´t try to deny it. I´m pretty sure if looks could kill, Rei´s could had killed him back then˝, Michiru finished her elaboration laughing heartily.

˝Well, am not a goddess of love for nothing˝, replied Minako with her trademark hair swing over her shoulder.

˝Oh, I m sure Rei would be truly happy to hear this, blondy˝, added Michiru in mock irony.

Their easy banter and Michiru´s encouraging words lifted Minako´s spirit finally, she couldn´t help herself but pull her friend into tight embrace showing Michiru just how thankful she was for everything the singer did for her that afternoon in order to restore her self-esteem.

Surrounded by such love, Minako knew that she would never be able to fail her friends, the only true and closest family she ever had. She would do anything to see them happy, safe and loved all the time, cause that is what friends are for, that is what families are for.


	11. Back to inferno

**LVMPD headquarters, Martin L. King Boulevard, Las Vegas, March, 13****th****, 5:00pm**

˝I know it´s been a month and we don´t have nothing yet. I don´t blame any of you three, but I simply had to call FBI´s BAU team in again and they are on their way from the airport while we speak˝, the voice of Sheriff Setsuna Meioh was deep, serious and with the final hint of desperation, floating through the conference room temporarily inhabited by her and her three Assistant Sheriffs. ˝Have the Hawk family indentified their son? Is that the first missing boy in the first wave of kidnappings? ˝, Setsuna continued.

All three of them wore the same grave expression on their faces, but Xena was the first to speak and inform Setsuna on what was going on with the case that was leaving them sleep deprived and battered for a month now: ˝Yeah, they did, it´s positive. It is little Hawk´s boy. I was with them in the morgue. I tried to talk them into giving up seeing him like this but…˝, she was unable to utter any more words and for the first time Xena´s stoic demeanor crumbled. When she saw the lifeless body of a small brunette boy with heart ripped our of his chest and his lifeless body covered in liters of his own blood, thrown out on the garbage dump place, something in her snapped and light simply left her always bright and passionate dark eyes. Even Gabrielle was unable to put smile on her face for days already, and that was what worried both Haruka and Mamoru to no end.

˝As you already know he was left at the garbage area at the mountains edge of Enterprise. Another lifeless body of a boy was found by our police department this morning almost under our noses, in the vicinity of the University of Nevada. I just don´t get it how come no one saw the body until this morning?! That is one of the busiest areas and Grissom´s forensics estimated the time of dumping of the body around 11pm last night. They are trying to ID the body. More unfortunate news are that the body of the boy that also went missing month ago with Hawk´s boy was also found and is already ID-ed. His parents, Martin and Theodora Lypesky are already here waiting to hear from us˝, finished Mamoru.

˝But what is more disturbing is that this same morning two more bodies were found, this time young brunette woman and another is no more no less but the son of magnate Greenbam who owns ˝Flamingo˝. And both of them in the same state as those three boys – hearts ripped out from their chest and left to bleed to death after that. This time no abduction, the profiles of the victims changed but the MO is the same, or similar for that matter˝, added Haruka not lifting her eyes from the file folder she had in her hands, not even after she finished reading the report.

All of the occupants of the room were devastated, it was clearly written on their faces, no words were needed.

Setsuna gathered herself despite the dreading feelings and sadness she felt deep inside. ˝Well, no matter how grave the situation seems, we must not let it get out of control at the moment and we have to try hard. I ll call in all of the police forces members who went for vacations, we ll assemble all of them back and we ll strengthen the street patrols all over the county. And when BAU arrives we ll see what the next course of action will be.˝

And just as Setsuna uttered those faithful words, the doors of the conference room opened letting it BAU chief Aaron Hotchner and his team:˝We are here. We went through the files on the plane and briefed ourselves and we are ready to jump in as we speak.˝

They all shook hands and exchanged welcoming greetings amongst themselves and were back in working mod in matter of seconds.

˝Have you come up with any conclusions so far on the profile of the unsub?˝, asked SSA Derek Morgan.

˝Well, we had the flow of the bodies littering the streets all in one morning, and the last two victims completely different , so honestly speaking we didn´t even have time to think properly about profile˝, answered Haruka with the hint of competitiveness directed toward Morgan, which startled even herself the moment the words left her mouth. ˝Sorry!˝, she mumbled out, which Morgan received with the smile on his truly handsome face and only hint of amusement in his eyes.

˝Well, we tried to grasp this all in the short time we had during the flight and with every single piece of information combined with info we had from what we had gathered with you a month ago, we came to the conclusion that you, we, might as well be facing the prospect of multiple unsubs this time. You gave no information to the press at all in order not to raise panic, therefore we excluded the possibility of the copycat/s and remained with the prospect of few unsubs working together . That is why they changed the profile of the victims and the way they lured victims in and killed them˝ ,added Hotchner , while SSA David Rossi accompanied Aaron´s presentation with constant nodding of his head.

˝Either that or we really had some sick son of a bitch on our hands this time˝, uttered Morgan frowning, while the rest of his team exchanged worried glances, the same going on between Xena, Mamoru and Haruka.

˝Will you visit the dump sites now? Our CSIs are still their processing the scenes all over town˝, was heard next coming from Setsuna who tried to maintain her stoic mask in place in order to encourage her team that way.

˝Thank you, Miss Meioh, we will˝, replied BAU chief, ˝Rossi, you and Reid go to Enterprise, Morgan, you will hit the Winchester area with one of Setsuna´s team members, as will you Prentiss in the Paradise area. I ll be visiting the last crime scene with Mamoru, if he doesn´t mind, and JJ you will remain here to go over the facts and deal with press if anything leaks out at any moment, ok? ˝

˝Haruka, go with Morgan and Xena, you go with Agent Prentiss. I ll be here with Agent Jareau so we can go through the crime facts faster and try to build some profile if possible˝, said Setsuna, before dismissing them all to their prospective duties and places to be.

And with that off they all were…


	12. What are we gonna do

**LVMPD headquarters, Martin L. King Boulevard, Las Vegas, March, 13****th**

˝Agent Jareau, would you mind me leaving you alone for a few minutes˝, asked Sheriff Setsuna Meioh, her demeanor and voice calm and professional, ˝I have few issues unrelated to this case to address and I ll be back in no time at all.˝

˝I understand that you are a very busy person, Sheriff, having to handle a lot of things related to your job and your department˝, answered blue eyed FBI Agent and media liaison Jennifer Jareau, her eyes full of warmth and understanding for the older woman, ˝I will be here going through files thoroughly, take your time and do not worry, Setsuna˝, replied the younger woman with sincerest smile painted on her face.

Setsuna was speechless for a few moments looking intently in the younger woman´s calming blue eyes that reminded her a lot of her wife and her daughter. Than she offered an honest smile and a nod as a way of thanking her on understanding given:˝If you need anything I m in my office just across these door, JJ.˝

˝Oh, just a large cup of coffee would be truly nice, when you head back, Sheriff˝, JJ replied smiling and then returned her gaze to the files in front of her in order to be able to assemble some answers to have when her and Metro team head back after visiting the dump sites.

**LVMPD headquarters, Martin L. King Boulevard, Las Vegas, March, 13****th ****, Setsuna´s office**

˝Have you heard of the term ˝sleeping˝ , lately, darling?˝ , inquired soft, melodic voice coming from a shadowed part of Sheriff Setsuna´ s office, the moment she closed the door.

˝I still don´t get why do you try to pull the scaring me part off after all these years, eons, millenniums, love, when you know I can sense your presence wherever you are? ˝, replied green haired woman, her eyes finally full of happiness upon seeing her wife after quite some time.

˝I didn´t try to scare you, Sets˝, her wife replied pulling her into gentle, warm and calming embrace. ˝I was just worried, as our baby told me her other mama haven´t been home for days now. I just took a quick bath after I dropped my suitcases off, gave lift to our daughter to Mamoru´s place, and headed here. I missed you a lot, my love! And especially now when I know you needed me…˝, whispered platinum blonde haired woman into her wife´s ear.

˝Serenity, you are probably jet legged! Why didn´t you take some rest instead of coming here ?˝, came out of Setsuna´s mouth a bit harsher than she intended.  
>˝I m sorry, I m sorry darling… It´s just I am worried about the overall situation …˝she didn´t have the opportunity to finish what she started as Serenity enveloped her into embrace again and shushed her pressing warm lips on hers. But the knock on the Sheriff´s door interrupted their moment of peace and when Serenity to Setsuna´s surprise let Michiru Kaioh into her office with a loud ˝Come in!˝ , Setsuna just stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room.<p>

˝Oh, darling, it seems I still have the ability to catch you by surprise even after millenniums we spent together˝, giggled Serenity playfully. ˝I asked Michiru to accompany me here as I am sure you have some important news to share with us without withholding anything. So tell me, do you think it is… them… Sets?˝ , she inquired, her voice much more composed now. Michiru glanced from one woman to another scared to her wits of the positive answer that might come out of Sheriff´s mouth. And when the silent but sure enough ˝Yes!˝left Setsuna´s mouth, she inwardly cursed her ˝luck˝.  
>it seemed that universe had a funny way of joking with her. Whenever she and Haruka finally found each other in another new life they were given, another war between forces of light and darkness had to erupt.<p>

˝And when would I be able to come clean to Haruka and let her know the truth, the same going for Gabrielle and Xena?˝, she asked with the tone of subtle anger hidden there.

˝I am afraid it´s not the time yet, Michiru˝, Setsuna retorted with the tone of understanding and calmness. ˝I still cannot reveal the identities of all seven of you to the two of them, please try to understand and be patient. You know your team is my secret strength Haruka and Xena are still completely unable to comprehend and grasp, please believe me! You will be there to take care of the Within Temptation well being during the concert, but I promise I ll try to tell Haruka and Xena everything even before the concert starts. I feel that it´s still not the time.˝

Michiru closed her eyes and sighed in comprehension, then opened her eyes and gave a nod of silent understanding to the two women, her Queen and her Superior fellow warrior, whose decisions she never doubted even for a second throughout millenniums.


End file.
